


The Joke's On You

by remarkable1



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anger, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gets revenge when Janeway turns down his offer to mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke's On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile challenge. Having a blast. Drabbling between Voyager and Harry Potter fandoms. So far so Q! I mean good! Written for "Fertile" prompt.

“Explain to me, Doctor, how every woman on this ship is pregnant at the same time!”

The doctor blanched slightly under Janeway’s famous death glare. “Captain! Surely, you can’t expect me to monitor every woman’s sexual activity.”

“Not every woman on this ship is sexually active, including me!” she wasped in aggravation.

The doctor looked thoughtful. “Didn’t you tell me, just last week, that Q was extremely upset you refused to mate with him?”

“That must be it. Q!” Janeway shouted into thin air.

Q appeared, sprawled comfortably on a bio-bed. “Q’s stud service. How may I help you?”

“Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


End file.
